Trapped
by iiEmilyxx
Summary: Roxas has lived a lonely life. His parents supposedly died a long time ago. Now, with his twin sister, Namine, and a stranger known as Axel, he will escape the institute he's been placed into. Rated T for now. BoyxBoy. Yaoi. Shounen-ai. AkuRoku. Maybe some incest. In time, my friend. In time...
1. She Needs To Be Saved

******DISCLAIMER****: I own the games, but not the titles. All credit goes to Square Enix for making and publishing it. I do not intend to take credit for the game Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

"Roku…" Whined Namine, "They'll start sending people to come watch you if you try and escape again…"

Namine was sitting with her younger brother, Roxas, in their dormitory.

They were twins.

While Namine had long shoulder length blonde hair, Roxas' blonde hair went below his ears, but stopped a few inches above his neck. His hair naturally spiked to the left.

Both of the twins were skinny -almost underweight- and really short for their ages.

They were sixteen years old, but Namine was older by seven minutes.

Roxas sighed, "Nami… All due respect, but I don't really care. They don't have the right to keep us here. I want to be free."

Namine put her hands on her brother's shoulders, making him flinch violently.

Oblivious to it, she said, "I want to be free too, Roku. I really do. But we need to take this one-step-at-a-time."

Pausing, she noticed that Roxas had looked away from her, not wanting to meet her eyes.

She quickly tightened her grip on his shoulders, and forced him to look at her. Clearing her throat, she addressed him by his full name, "Roxas Rokusasu Strife. Promise me you won't do anything drastic, okay? Let's wait until we learn to better control our powers."

She released here grip on him, and he backed away.

"Fine," he muttered just loud enough for her to hear.

Namine smiled, "I love you, Roku."

"I love you too, Nami," he replied.

**.:.:.:.**

Later that day, they had to leave their dorm and go train. Unfortunately, for them, they weren't able to train together. Their powers were different.

Roxas could move things with his mind, and hear people's thoughts. Sometimes… He would even have a vision. But, this isn't why the 'superior' wanted him. No. He wanted Roxas because of his keyblade. Ever since Roxas could remember, he could control it. They keyblade was the key to a new future. A future ruled by Xemnas.

Namine couldn't control it, though. To Xemnas, she wasn't even needed. She couldn't really do anything. Only once and a while, she would have visions, too. Visions of the future.

They weren't reliable though. The future could always be changed.

**(Namine's POV)**

I was brought to the 'usual' room, to begin my training. I honestly don't see why they even keep me here. I'm useless.

"Subject Seven," said a voice.

I turned around only to be face to face with the superior.

"S-Superior," I stuttered.

He grinned at me.

"How has training been?" He asked.

Why was he acting strange today?

I mean, he's always strange, but… He's being different. Unusual.

"S-Sir, my training doesn't seem to be helping much," I answered.

To my surprise, his grin grew even bigger.

"That's not good, _Seven_. You're not being as useful as we had hoped. You do know what this means, correct?" He said, and began walking towards me.

I took a step back, and he chuckled.

"You can't escape, Subject Seven," He smirked.

I watched in fear as he summoned his Ethereal Blades. So this is it. This is where my story ends.

_'What about Roxas?'_ Asked the voice in my head.

**Roxas… Please forgive me.**

**.:.:.:.**

**(Roxas' POV)**

I was brought into the same-old white room.

Well, to be honest, all of the rooms here were white.

Maybe the superior was obsessed with that color? Who knows.

I silently walked towards my trainer.

His nametag read, Zack.

He was new.

Fresh meat.

I usually get a new trainer every few weeks. Most of them don't survive. Am I really that bad?

I remember one of my trainers calling me a 'killing machine.' I'm not violent, really. Just misunderstood.

Zack smiled at me and said, "So, you must be Roxas. Subject Six. It's a pleasure to meet you."

He held out his hand, and I just stared at it.

I wasn't going to take it.

**I don't like being touched.**

Tapping into my powers, I forced his hand back.

He looked surprised.

"Not very talkative, are ya?" He asked.

He continued when he saw that I wasn't going to respond, "Summon that keyblade for me, would ya?"

Just as I was about to summon it, I froze.

Putting my hands on my head, I fell to my knees.

**_"Time to take out the trash,"_** Said a wicked voice, that I knew belonged to the superior.

In my mind, I saw Namine with him.

The superior had his Ethereal Blades summoned and he was slowly advancing toward Namine.

I let a growl escape my throat and I got up and dashed out the door, heading towards the room in which Namine was in.

I wouldn't let him do this.

Namine was the only family I had left.

******I wasn't going to lose her.**

* * *

**Hey there, wo/man. o.o  
How you doin'?  
**

**-stares at your ass-  
Oooh, dat ass. [;**

**Let me control my girl hormones, and um, give my excuses.**  
**'Excuses?' You say?**  
**Well... The excuses for why I haven't posted any new chapters for my stories and stuff.**

**1.) School has just ended.  
2.) I've been using my mother for her pool.  
3.) I've been suffering from a serious case of Writer's Block.  
4.) I've been lazy?  
5.) I wanted to make you people angry.**

**Bring the torches and set fire to my home.**  
**Just don't burn my garden.**  
**I'll pee in your shoes.**

**-cough-**

**_THANKS FOR READING! _**  
**_~R AND R!~_**  
**_(~RATE AND REVIEW!~)_**


	2. He'll Die Without Her

**********DISCLAIMER****: I own the games, but not the titles. All credit goes to Square Enix for making and publishing it. I do not intend to take credit for the game Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

**(ROXAS' POV) **

I sprinted down the hallway as fast as I could.

I didn't exactly know which room Namine was in, so I had to hurry.

Maybe I could find a guard and force him to tell me.

Just then, I felt something cut the skin on my cheek.

Trying to forget the sensation of blood trickling down my chin, I closed my eyes.

'_Nami,'_ I thought, _'Please be okay'_.

Just as I was about to turn a corner, I ran into something.

Something… More like someone.

Whoever it was, s/he made me fall on my butt.

Groaning, I opened my eyes.

The man -I think it was a man- had long fire-truck-red hair that went a little past his shoulders.

On his cheeks were two upside down tear drop tattoos.

His eyes were closed, but when he opened him I was amazed. He had two emerald green eyes.

This man was utterly gorgeous.

Taking my attention off of him for a moment, I saw two guards standing behind him.

One looked a lot like me - with his blonde hair and cobalt-blue eyes.

The other had long spiky brown hair and blue eyes as well.

I watched as the blonde one nudged the brunette with his elbow, "That's Subject Six, right?" He asked.

The brunette nodded, "Yeah, I do believe so."

I started to get up, but stopped once I felt a dull pain coming from my wrist.

It was bleeding - a lot.

"Hey, kid," I looked over to the redhead.

Said redhead continued, "You didn't do that to yourself, did you?" He asked, worry laced in with his voice.

Why would he be worried about me?

I shook my head, not wanting to speak.

"Leon, we need to get him before he-" The blonde stopped speaking once he saw me glare at him.

"You will not touch me," I said coldly.

Ignoring the pain in my wrist, I pushed myself off of the ground.

Bad idea.

Once I stood up, I had another vision.

_Namine was laying on the ground surrounded by blood._

**"S-Stop…"** She whimpered.

**"Why? We're just getting started,"** replied Xemnas.

"Kid? Kid, you alright?" Asked the redhead.

I ignored him and looked over at the guards.

"Where is Namine," I asked.

"Namine is Subject Seven, right?" Asked the brunette.

I nodded and he continued, "We have orders not to tell you."

By now, I was furious.

Tapping into my powers once more, I extended my left hand towards them and threw them into the nearest wall.

I glanced down at the redhead, who was staring at me, wide-eyed.

I sighed and took off running.

I was aware of the redhead following me a 'safe distance.' I didn't care though.

He wasn't a threat.

"_Aaahh!_" Screamed a girlish voice.

The voice was coming from a few doors down.

This had to be Namine.

I stopped for a moment, thinking about what I should do about the _rat_.

"You don't need to follow me," I whispered just loud enough for him to hear.

He let out a chuckle and grinned.

"What did you expect me to do? Stay with those goons?"

I shook my head, and looked towards him.

"Y-You don't want to be near me," I stuttered.

Why was I stuttering?

His grin grew even bigger, and I frowned.

"Aw, is little-"

I cut him off and growled, "I'm not little, and I'm being serious. Do you want to die?"

I watched as his grin faded, his eyes becoming cold.

"For your information, I do not want to die. What are you planning on doing?"

Just then, I felt pain coming from my shoulder blade.

Blood began seeping through my thin-cotton shirt.

The redhead noticed, and began to say something before I cut him off, once again.

"What I do is none of your concern, _Subject Eight_. Now, if you'd please excuse me, I have some revenge to take out on someone."

He sighed, "At least tell me what's happening to you, shorty."

Ignoring the short comment, I answered bluntly, "I'm dying."

He blinked, and tried to take a step closer to me, but I put up my hand, created a temporary barrier.

"**Do not pity me, or act like you care.**"

With that said, I took off running into the room the scream was heard from.

**.:.:.:.**

**(AXEL'S POV)**

What was up with that kid?

I wasn't pitying him, and that sure as hell wasn't an act.

For unknown reasons, I do care about him.

Subject Six… That's what they called him.

Isn't he my new roommate or something?

Just then, the glass on the doors and windows broke.

Shielding my face with my arms, I walked with caution towards the place where the barrier had been put up, to see if it was still there.

It wasn't.

I didn't dare cross it, though.

That blonde boy, Subject Six, was thrown into the wall on the opposite side of the hall.

A man with long silver hair -I couldn't see his eyes- walked out of the room after.

He was carrying two crimson red swords.

This had to be the superior, I'd heard so much about.

As much as I wanted to help the poor blonde, I couldn't.

This man had a strange aura.

It was threatening.

"How dare you barge in like that, subject six? Didn't your mother ever teach you any manners? Oh, right. Your mother is dead. Who's fault was that again?" Said the superior with a twisted grin on his face.

The blonde forced himself up, blood dripping from his arms as he did so.

"You can't kill Nami," he said, voice full of sadness.

"Do tell why,_ Roku,_" replied the superior.

The blonde's eyes narrowed and he growled, "You've been snooping in her memories!"

Finally getting to his feet, he continued, "You can't kill Namine without killing me."

The superior's smile vanished.

He sighed, "Ah, I forgot. Twins. Well, I guess I'll have to figure something out then," his grin returned just as fast as it had vanished, "In the meantime, why don't you go see Doctor Vexen? He could surely fix up your wounds, and maybe add some new ones since you've been bad."

I watched as the blonde flinched as though someone had hit him.

He looked terrified.

Was this Vexen guy really that bad?

"N-No…" He murmured, shaking with fear.

The superior moved forward, and gripped the boy by the chin, "Or, would you like to come down to my office for your punishment. It could be like last time."

The blonde had officially snapped by then.

He shook out of the Silverette's grip and summoned his keyblades before lunging at him.

"You bastard!" He screeched, "**No more! I will kill you!**"

Just then, a popping noise was heard, and Subject Six collapsed to the floor.

An expression of pure pain plastered onto his face.

The superior laughed and turned to look at me, or rather behind me, "Thank you for your assistance, Doctor Vexen. Please take him to the infirmary and nurture his wounds. You can also experiment on him, if you wish. I wonder what he would look like with wings…"

"Will do, superior," the blonde man known as Vexen replied, "But what do you suppose we do with this nobody?" He asked, while pointed to me.

The superior laughed again and said, "That's Subject Eight, Axel. Please take him to his new room. The room he shares with Subject Six, Roxas."

"Yes, superior. Follow me, Subject Eight. Your rooms this way," Vexen said, while ushering me down the hall.

* * *

**Good Evening Ladies And Gents.  
It is 10:11 PM (ET) right now, and I am extremely bored.  
This chapter was kind of hard to write.  
I kept thinking about what should happen, and well...  
I came up with too many ideas.  
I could only choose one, though.**

**Oh, and by the way.  
I'm going to start beta-ing for people.  
Not for free, though. -insert evil grin here-  
No, no, no.  
I will do it for a cookie.  
So, DEAL or NO DEAL.**

**Well, uh...**  
**I only received one review on the last chapter.**

**A lot of favorites though... '._.  
If you want more chapters, I strongly suggest you start leaving reviews.  
Reviews give me the motivation to continue doing what I love.  
It shows that you all actually appreciate my work.  
**

**-cough-**

**_THANKS FOR READING!  
~R AND R!~ _  
_(~RATE AND REVIEW!~)_**


End file.
